1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rose mounting system; more specifically, to a rose mounting system providing for a concealed screw application, while ensuring the proper positioning of the rose for a wide variety of rose designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rose in door hardware is a decorative plate which is mounted on the door at a knob or handle to conceal the mounting hardware and the hole in the door. Rose retaining systems are normally used in combination with several types of door knobs and latches. The rose retaining system provides for the mounting of a decorative rose to the exterior surfaces of the door, hiding from view the latch mechanism and any holes drilled in the door as required for the operation of the latch. Typically, the latch is mounted internally to a door. A spindle is passed through the door and latch. An adaptor plate, rose and rose retainer is slidably mounted onto the spindle. The adaptor plate is mounted to the door, and the rose is mounted to the adaptor plate by the rose retainer. The door knob is mounted to the end of the spindle.
The Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 109,409, and Kedey U.S. Pat. No. 152,999, disclose a rose mounting system where an adaptor plate is mounted to a door or other surface by screws passing through the base of the adaptor plate. The adaptor plate has an internally threaded bushing extending outwardly from the adapter plate outer surface. The rose plate is positioned over the adaptor plate so that the hole in the center of the rose plate aligns axially with the hole through the center of the threaded bushing. An externally threaded rose retainer is then inserted through the hole of the rose plate and screwed into the internally threaded bushing until the collar of the rose retainer contacts the outer surface of the rose plate. The rose retainer is then tightened to fix the rose plate in its proper position. However, the rose retainer is visible after it is assembled which detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the rose hardware.
The Hood, U.S. Pat. No. 130,131, discloses a rose retaining system wherein an externally threaded rose retainer or nut threads into an axillary nut which is threaded directly into the door and received in a recess in the rose. The rose retainer has a flange at one end with screwdriver slots on the flange for tightening the nut.
The Waterman, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 90,209, discloses a rose retaining system wherein an internally threaded rose retainer or screw threads onto an externally threaded tubular male screw attached to a mounting plate on one side of the door and the rose retainer is received in a recess in the rose on the other side of the door. The rose retainer has screwdriver slots on a flange of the rose retainer.